dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snoggletog Event
500px|thumb|center| Snoggletog Event or simply called Snoggletog is a limited time event where players need to gather as many Cookies as possible to receive a wide range of rewards, including the highly requested Night Lights. It was first introduced in December 12th, 2019, on Update 3.5.0 - A Merry Snoggletog Update. This also marks the first -Fury Dragon being made available outside of the Membership aspect. How to Play The Event is easier said than done, the purpose is to gather as many Cookies as possible before the end of the Event. There's various ways of gathering Cookies, which include the main minigames like Thunder Run Racing and Battle Events as well as the return of Daily Quests. Though, this time, it's a bit different. Unlike Dreadfall Event where players were obligated to win every prize in order to achieve the Dragon prizes, in this event, players can choose what they wish to collect first as long as the Cookie requirement has been acheived so if the player wishes to get the Night Lights first, they'll need to gather the required amount of Cookies to achieve them without having to collect all the other prizes. Snoggletog_Event/Ways_to_Gather_Cookies|Ways to Gather Cookies Snoggletog_Event/Cookie_Jar_Types|Types of Cookie Jars Snoggletog_Event/Exchange|Exchange Rewards Whenever the player reaches the reward's Cookie requirement, the reward will be highlighted in green in the Prize List; if the player decide to claim an available reward, the Cookie gained will be exchanged for the prize, and said Cookies will be discounted from the player's total. Unlike the Dreadfall Event, the player can choose which prize to claim. There's a total of 15 Prizes to achieve including the Night Lights, Apparel, Battle Equipment, an exclusive Gronckle skin and a Snow Wraith Dragon Armor. Each have their own requirements that increase with their order on the prize list. |- |style="text-align: center;"| |style="text-align: center;"| |style="text-align: center;"| |style="text-align: center;"| |- |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Defenders of the Hidden World epic Shield' |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Light Fury Snoggletog Sweater (Blue)' |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Snowman Head' |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Night Light Snoggletog Sweater' |- |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Battle Equipment - Shield |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Appeal - Torso |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Appeal - Helmet |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Appeal - Torso |- | colspan="4"| |- |style="text-align: center;"| |style="text-align: center;"| |style="text-align: center;"| |style="text-align: center;"| |- |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Snow Gronckle Skin' |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Snow Viking Head' |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Legendary DotHW Sword' |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Legendary Groncicle Sword' |- |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Dragon Skin |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Appeal - Helmet |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Battle Equipment - Sword |style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Battle Equipment - Sword |- | colspan="4"| |- | colspan="4" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="4" style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|'Snow Wraith Dragon Armor' |- | colspan="4" style="text-align: center; color: #403d37;"|Battle Equipment - Dragon Armor |- | colspan="4"| |} |- |colspan="4"| |} |} Is it possible to gather enough before the end of the Event? It's harder to answer this question for this event than for the Dreadfall one, because there are several factors to consider. First, in this event, you can choose which prizes to claim, so depending on which ones you want, the quantity of cookies you need can change drastically. Second, there's a RNG element involved as many minigame rewards involve Cookie Jars, that can reward different kinds of cookies. The published rates are not accurate, as the values shown are for the Super jars, while lower rarity jars have higher % to give lower rarity cookies. Just to give some numbers, if you only aim for Pouncer, that's by far the most expensive prize, you will need the equivalent of 133,750 (that's the basic currency) for the and 28,500 for the . With a total duration of the event being 25 days, you need to gather 6490 a day. By farming alone, and considering the most effective way - feeding foxes twice a day (that covers 16h of production daily), you would need 14 foxes. That's not impossible, but the start of the event brought the unwelcome change that foxes now cost instead of , so this setup can be really expensive if you didn't have your own fox army before the start of the event. You can also get 10+ Jars every day, depending on how many minigames you can do and your result in them. They only award 2 (from Dragon Tactics - 20 cookies total), and a variable amount of and jars (5 cookies each). Again, as the quantity, type and result of the jars is variable, it's hard to calculate what they can give daily, but any rarer type of cookie that you get from these, will lower your overall amount of Basic cookies needed. In the Store, a special type of has been added and while it give 20 Cookies still, it has a guarantee of giving 1 , the only problem is each Super Jar costs 85 with no discount in Membership - this has been fixed in January 4th, 2020 and it now properly has a 20% discount if Membership is on. Category:Events